Computing systems, displays and other similar electronics have made significant contributions toward the advancement of modern society and are utilized in a number of applications to achieve advantageous results. Numerous devices, such as desktop personal computers (PCs), laptop PCs, tablet PCs, netbooks, smart phones, servers, televisions and the like have facilitated increased productivity and reduced costs in communicating and analyzing data in most areas of entertainment, education, business, and science. One common aspect of computing systems is the display of images and the ability of scale images (e.g., enlarge) thereon.
There are numerous techniques for upscaling images on electronic devices. However the current state of the art suffers from the speed of the techniques for scaling the images and/or the resulting quality of the scaled images. Accordingly there is a continuing need for image scaling techniques that provide very good quality image scaling along with faster performance.